AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use)
The AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) is a variant of the AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type), it is featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customized Geara Zulu (Guards Type) used by Angelo Sauper, the chief of Full Frontal's elite guards, it is painted in his violet personal colors and featured more elaborate patterns on its chest as well as a blade antenna on its head. It carries a heavy armament backpack that not only improves the suit's thrust, but also has additional generator to ensure stable power supply to the suit's weapon, a stabilizer, and two large propellant tanks for increased operational time. The stabilizer and propellant tanks can be removed when not required. This backpack is designed as an optional equipment for the Geara Zulu, and is produced in limited number, but the Geara Zulu (Guards Type), such as Angelo's, receive priority in equipping it. The suit is armed with a Lange Bruno Gun Plus, a long-range weapon to support the MSN-06S Sinanju in combat, and it can be replaced with a beam shot rifle when needed. Other weapons include a beam tomahawk, shield, beam machine gun, and a submachine gun. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :The standard firearm of the Geara Zulu, it rapid fires pellet-shaped beams and its firing and focusing rates are consistent with the standards at the time. By adjusting the irradiation time, the weapon can also function as a beam rifle. The magazine (E-pac) doubles as a foregrip, and has a banana shape, increasing the number of ammunition. Three sets of spare magazines can be mounted on the left and right sides of the front skirt armor. It has excellent basic design and high expandability. Options for the weapon include a large sensor that directly links to the mobile suit's sensor, and a single round grenade launcher unit that is attached to the bottom of the barrel. ;*Beam Tomahawk :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) is a beam tomahawk, which is stored on the rear skirt of the suit. The head of the beam tomahawk has two beam emitters, one on the side that emits the axe-blade, and the second on top that emits a beam spike that can be used for stabbing attacks. ;*Shield :The Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) can use the same forearm mounted shield as the AMS-119 Geara Doga for defense. ;*Lange Bruno Gun Plus :One of the weaponry designed for use with the heavy armament backpack, it is a modified version of the Lange Bruno Gun, a long-range support weaponry found on AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type that shoots solid rounds. The Lange Bruno Gun Plus is specialized for space-use, and functions as a long-range beam launcher. It has an extremely high focusing rate, and fires a highly penetrative beam at a very fast speed. ;*Beam Shot Rifle :A modified version of the MSN-04 Sazabi's weapon of the same name for use by a Geara Zulu, it is another weapon designed for use with the heavy armament backpack. It has two barrels, a bottom one for firing a diffuse beam, and another at the top for firing a normal beam. It has excellent rapid fire capability as well as long operational time. ;*Submachine Gun :A modified version of the MMP-80 90mm machine gun used by various Zeon mobile suits during the One Year War, it has a shortened barrel and stock. History For more information on the Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom's history, please go to Angelo Sauper's page. Picture Gallery ams-129-angelo.jpg|Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use): Novel version srwhotnews_hj9_p122.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type/Angelo Sauper Use): line art AMS-129 - Geara Zulu -.jpg|Line art: Beam Shotrifle and Submachine Gun geara zulu (angelo sauper custom) (2).jpg|Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) (from Gundam Perfect file) AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 11).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) Game.png Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 117.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars V Geara Zulu Angelo.PNG|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Gunpla Gd_hguc_geara_zulu_angelo_a.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use)" (2010): box art HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use)": modeled by Masaki Tanaka HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom0.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use)": modeled by Masaki Tanaka HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom1.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use)": modeled by Masaki Tanaka HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom2.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use)": modeled by Masaki Tanaka Action Figures RobotDamashii_ams-129-Angelo_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use)" (2010): package front view. Notes & Trivia *Angelo's Geara Zulu appears as a playable unit in Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn. However, its appearance is based off its novel version due to its more pinkish hues and the presence of its shield. References UC Episode 3 Weapons 4.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) - TechDetailDesign.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu Sauper Use - Technical Detail/Design 55GZ456.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design External links *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) on MAHQ.net ja:AMS-129 ギラ・ズール